


Anticipation

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Dipper stared at the shot glass. Almost…almost…

  
His stomach finally gurgled in relief and he felt well enough to knock back the vodka, quickly following it with his chaser.

  
He didn’t particularly enjoy doing this when he’d had a big meal earlier that day, but he needed to calm his nerves somehow. It was worth the effort since he could still read Mabel’s updates on her blog with that help.

  
He hadn’t needed it before, but finally deciding to tell your twin you loved her more than you should made it a bit harder to read what she had to say. Especially when you still had to wait three days before you could do it in person. He didn’t go overboard on the booze so he didn’t have to worry about coming out too soon at least.

  
The warmth of the buzz enveloped him nonetheless, and Dipper lay down on his bed, grinning at his phone. It might be the brutal anticipation that drove him to liqour, but it was her adorable posts that made him willing to drink. He tapped through the password and menus, holding the device close as he read her latest note. He might be nervous, but he had a good feeling about the confession as he smiled at the words on the screen.


End file.
